Samantha (Totally Spies)
Samantha is a main character in the "Totally Spies!" series. Info She is Dominique's rival. Sam's counterpart is Crimson, from the previous WOOHP spy team. She wears a green Catsuit when she's on a spy mission. During high school, Sam attended Beverly Hills High. Afterwards, she attends Malibu University. Sam is a straight-A student. As mentioned in the episode "Spies in Space", she has the best grades ever in Beverly Hills High School history. Despite this Sam wasn't valedictorian when she graduated; that honor went to Arnold Jackson. Personality Sam is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Minus when it comes to cute boys like in "The Suavest Spy" or "The Dream Teens", showing Sam is just as guilty about boys as Clover and Alex. Sam, like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are. Also, unlike Clover, she always puts her studying first but not always missions. It is discovered in the episode "W.O.W." that Sam's maternal ancestors were part of the Sisterhood. Clover and Alex attribute Sam's excellent leadership skills to this connection. Sam is the analyst of the 3. She formulates most of the strategies they use for fighting villains or getting out of near-death situations. She is the 'big sister' of the team. She is the oldest of the team and the most mature of the 3, although she can be a hypocrite. Physical Appearance Sam is beautiful, slim, and has long red hair and emerald green eyes. She is shown to have a widow's peak. Some fans have speculated that she might be of Irish heritage. Sam's style of dress is considered to be "preppy hippie". She often wears long skirts, mid-length/short skirts, flowing tops, dresses, buttoned shirts, vests, jeans, chokers, boots, high heel sandal wedges, and thin heels. Her outfits usually have flowers on them or she wears flowery accessories. However, she is also shown to wear high top sneakers. She occasionally wears a green one-piece bathing suit as seen in "The Getaway" and other episodes. Her bathing suit can also be a bikini. She wore a pink bikini with a towel covering her bottom in "Eraser". In Season 1, Sam's primary outfit was a blue shirt with a large white collar that covered half her body and white shoes. In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" Her primary outfit is slightly altered and the color of her blue shirt becomes red, her large white collar becomes pale pink and her white shoes are replaced with knee-high, light pink boots. In addition, she accessorizes with a belt. In "Malled" she retains her primary outfit but minor changes as her blue shirt becomes fushcia pink but maintains the white collar and shoes. Her second most worn outfit, as seen in "The O.P." comes in multiple assortments of colors. It consists of an open jacket, either green, yellow, or magenta, a short crop top underneath, either pink or white, and rolled up pants, either dark green, khaki, or blue. She always wears a pink belt around her waste for each color of pants. In Season 6's two-part finale “So Totally Versailles!” Sam wears her disguised form is a cyan and light green classic long sleeved dress with blue flowery designs on part of her dress as her face and hair transformed into a classic styled look and her hair is extended in a large bun from the Baroque era. On Sora's Team see Alex Category:Characters Category:Totally Spies characters Category:Females Category:Fashion characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Riku's Love Interests Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Smart characters Category:Anime characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Daughters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sora's Team Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Singers Category:Spies Category:American characters Category:European characters Category:Irish characters Category:Asta's Love Interests Category:Lea's Love Interests